


Dichotomie der (Selbst-)Wahrnehmung

by SchmokSchmok



Series: brown like bog (adventskalender) [6]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues, self-deprecation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Bogs Selbsthass vs Mariannes realistische Wahrnehmung von Bog FIGHT
Relationships: Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic)
Series: brown like bog (adventskalender) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899490





	Dichotomie der (Selbst-)Wahrnehmung

**Author's Note:**

> _what you don't know is that your scars are beautiful_   
>  _what you don't know is your imperfections are what make me whole_   
>  [born this way](http://my-glitterfee.livejournal.com/87283.html?thread=722931#t722931)
> 
> **CN: Alkohol (referenziert), Essen (referenziert), Gewalt/Verletzung (referenziert), Selbstbewusstseinsprobleme/Selbsterniedrigung**

Bog ist hässlich. (Nun, vielleicht nicht hässlich, aber wirklich, wirklich unansehnlich.) Seine Haut ist von Narbengewebe überzogen, das sich hell von seiner übrigen Haut absetzt. Seine Nase ist viel zu groß und sein Kinn viel zu spitz. 

Die Narben ziehen sich bis in sein Gesicht und er kann gar nicht mehr von allen sagen, woher er sie hat. Ein paar sind aus seiner rebellischen Jugendzeit, von Messerstechereien und betrunkenen Kämpfen mit Glasscherben. Ein paar sind aus einem Feuer, aus dem er nur knapp entkommen ist. Ein paar sind von Motorradunfällen und geistig umnachteten Abstürzen.

Er kann keine Geschichten erzählen, wie ›und die hier hab’ ich mir zugezogen, als ich versuchte, ein Mädchen vor Räubern zu schützen, und diese mich angegriffen haben!‹, denn Bog ist kein Held. Wenn es nur eine Sache gibt, die er mit Sicherheit über seine Narben weiß, dann, dass keine einzige entstanden ist, weil er selbstlos ist.

Bog ist kein guter Mensch. Und wahrscheinlich ist er das beste Beispiel dafür, dass ein hässlicher Charakter auch nach außen abfärben kann. (Bog glaubt, dass er es von seinem Vater hat. Der ist schließlich auch nie ein guter Mensch gewesen; aber die Lederjacke und die zurückgegelten Haare hatten ihn verwegen wirken lassen; so, als müsse er nicht schön sein, weil er Charisma hat und sein ganzes Wesen nach Ärger schreit.)

Eine Sache, die Bog nie so ganz verstanden hat, und die er wohl auch nie so ganz verstehen wird, wäre wohl die Tatsache, dass Marianne Summerfield sich mit ihm abgibt. (Haha, oh verdammt, nicht nur abgibt, dass sie verlobt sind. Einfach so.) 

Er hat darüber nachgedacht, ihr einen Antrag zu machen, weil sie so perfekt ist, dass es ihm manchmal wehtut, in ihrer Nähe zu sein, aber er hat sich nie dazu durchringen können, obwohl er den Ring bereits gekauft hatte, weil er überzeugt davon war, dass sie zu gut für ihn sei. (Wem will er etwas vormachen? Sie ist immer noch zu gut für ihn, wird es immer sein.) Und als er gerade jegliches bisschen Mut über Bord werfen wollte (denn, seien wir einmal ehrlich, wer hätte geglaubt, sie sage ja?), hatte sie ihn gefragt. (Ohne großes Traram oder Gefühlsduselei, denn so sind sie nicht. Sie hat ihn beim Frühstück gefragt, zwischen ›isst Du das noch?‹ und ›gibst Du mir bitte die Milch?‹ Und er hat so schnell ›ja‹ gesagt, dass er die Frage gar nicht realisiert hat, bevor sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe gedrückt hat.)

  


* * *

  


Marianne ist ein praktisch veranlagter Mensch, davon ist sie überzeugt. Aber manchmal ist sie etwas zu romantisch, wenn es um Bog geht (und ein bisschen irrational, wenn es sich um Dawn handelt). Dann liegt sie neben ihm und streicht vorsichtig über die Narben, die sich über seinen Brustkorb ziehen.

Sie weiß, dass sie nicht mehr schmerzen. Sie weiß auch, dass es nichts zu erzählen gibt, aber Geschichten kann man auch ohne Worte vermitteln und Bogs Körper spricht Bände. Von Überleben und Wille, von Intuition und Leid. Bogs Körper ist wunderschön, gerade weil er sehnsuchtsvolle Lieder von Freiheit singt; Bilder von regnerischen Tagen und durchschneiten Winternächten malt; Hymnen auf tatkräftige Arbeit voll sonnensengender, Schweiß überströmter Werke dichtet.

Aber Marianne sagt nichts, sondern haucht kleine Küsse auf seine Schulter, die er mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln quittiert. 

Er weiß nicht, wie wunderschön er ist. Er weiß nicht, dass jede Imperfektion an ihm Marianne ein bisschen vollständiger, ein bisschen mehr zuhause macht. (Seine rauhen Finger machen ihr Herz rasen, seine vernarbte Brust gibt ihr Rückhalt, seine vorsichtigen Küsse schenken ihr Vertrauen. Er ist ein guter Mensch. Ein Mensch mit Fehlern. Aber die hat sie auch.)


End file.
